Lo Inesperado
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: La vida no es justa,nada es justo,el amor lo es todo pero a la vez nada La alegrias,las tristezas,los celos,el enojo,el cariño,la pasíon,el orgullo,la felicidad. Todos son emociones en base a...¿Nada? Hay muchas cosas más importantes que el dinero y la familia es uno de ellos.-MALISIMO SUMMARY!LEAN ESTA PADRE DD. MIMATO!


Disclaimer:Digimon no me pertenece

Nose como salio esto:l

* * *

**Lo inesperado**

Chapter 1-¿que soy?

_La vida no es justa,nada es justo,el amor lo es todo pero a la vez nada_

_La alegrias,las tristezas,los celos,el enojo,el cariño,la pasíon,el orgullo,la felicidad._

_Todos son emociones en base a...¿Nada? _

_Tengo muchas preguntas en la vida ¿quien soy?¿a donde voy?¿para que fui hecha?¿cual es mi misión en esta vida?_

_Alomejor pensarán que estoy loca,pero esas son mis preguntas,las cuales debo contestar o...alomejor yo soy la que estoy en base a la nada..._

_Estoy perdida en esta vida,sin rumbo alguno,quisiera encontrar el camino para lograr mi cometido_**_._**

* * *

**Día 1**

Era el primer día después de que me había preguntado a mi mísma ¿quien era?,desde que era pequeña había añorado este día ,hoy cumplía mís 18 años de edad,ya era mayor de edad por lo tanto hoy era el dia de salir del horfanato para señoritas,desde que tengo memoría he estado aquí,vi llegar y salir a compañeras que las aprecie,y las llegue a querer como de familia,o almenos esa era mi forma de describir familia aunque nunca he tenido una-sonreí de lado-me dolía irme pero a la vez quería salir pasear por las calles,tanto tiempo encerrada era algo agobiante,hoy era el día,como hoy se festejaba dos cosas,tenía que quedarme minimó hasta las 8,ya que le prometí a la pequeña Ginger que me festejaría y me harían fiesta de despedida,termine de empacar mis maletas,me dirigí hacia la ventana era un día precioso,pose mi mirada en el patio las niñas corrían con sus uniformes grises,yo aún vestía el mio,para no parecer diferente,ya que como dijo la señora Ravencruffle "pondría desorden,y alborotaría a las demás niñas" eso fue la unica condicion que me hizo para que Ginger planeará mi estaba listo hoy era el día..

Escuche que llamaban a la puerta y luego entró una pequeña niña peliroja con unos ojos marrones preciosos.

-Mimi,¿estas lista?-yo asentí mientras me sentaba en la cama que era mia,ella hizo lo mismo y suspiro-me alegro,porque pense que ibas a estar llorando,como las demás que se van,ya sabes tu eres muy sentimental y toda tu vida aquí,creo que es algo dificíl,no crees?

-Ginger,no soy sentimental-le hize cosquillas-es solo que,valoró cada una de las cosas,rié cuando puedas,llora cuando quieras-me detuve-me entiendes?

Ella afirmo un tanto insegura.

-¿Me estas diciendo que llore incluso cuando estemos con Ravencruffle?-hizo una mueca-no creo que le gusté,me regañaría,y no,no,no,no,no quiero castigos.

-Algo por el estilo...

-oye..Mimi..-se puso cabizbaja.

-¿Que sucede Ginger?

-¿Nos extrañarás?

¿Que si los extrañaría? Claro que lo haría,apesar de que no fue facíl y la mayoría de las veces estaba castigada,y lloraba en silencio,apesar de todo claro que los extrañaría,como lo había dicho eran mi familia...

-Claro!

-es que..yo si te extrañaré,las cosas ya no serán lo mismo sin ti,eres la macho alfa de las machitas,nos dejarías sin lidér!-chilló

-mm...-puse cara de pensativa-claro que no!,Las dejaré en buenas manos!

-ah,si?

-todas serán sus liderés,todas tienen sus experiencias y saldrán adelante y...-puse cara de asustada-SE SABRÁN DEFENDER DE LAS TEMIBLES GARRAS DE LA BRUJA RAVENCRUFFLE!-hice una voz tenebrosa mientras asustaba a la pequeña.

-Eso,si!

-Ginger,Mimi las estamos esperando-dijo una chica.

-Vannessa!-chillé,mientras me lanzaba hacia la chica que entró a la habitación.

-Oye,si solo es un hasta pronto!

Yo con lagrimas en los ojos,me las limpie con las mangas del uniforme y le sonreí a la chica que estaba enfrente de mí.

-NO,QUE NO LLORARÍAS MEEMS!

-oye chiquilla,deja que lloré,no seas inhumana-regañó-ah,lo olvide,eres un monstrillo!

-Que no soy un monstrillo-le lanzó una almohada-Soy la princesa coneja que vuela en un pony dragón con millones de floresillas en su cuerpo que lanza helado de chocolate,no seas tonta Cara de moco.

Vaya,las cosas seguirían igual,Ese par nunca cambiaría.

-¡CARA DE MOCO!

-MOJOJOJO!

-Tu eres un mojón!

Comenzé a reír,cuanto agradecía que me dieran estas compañeras de cuarto.

-Señorita Vanessa,señorita Ginger,control!-grito una señora con pelo recogido y canoso,usaba lentes que ocultaban sus ojos color verde,llevaba siempre consigo un silbato que usaba para llamar a las niñas,o avisar que vendría,o tenía algo importante que contar.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-No las escuche

-Lo sentimos..

-perfecto,que les cuesta tratarse de una forma educada,parecían perros y gatos.-finalizo-y usted señorita Mimi,la estamos esperando en el patio de las instalaciones.

-enseguida voy señorita Ravencruffle.

-que lindos modales,lo ven deberían aprender de su compañera,lastima que ya se va.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-vengan,no hay que hacerla esperar.

-Pero sigues siendo un cara de moco!

-HEY!

-Ginger...

-lo siento...-hizo un pushero-cara de moco!

-SUFICIENTE!

-Vanne,solo es una niña...

-pero me saca canas verdes!

-pero la amas...-sonreí

-ya,ya,ya no hay que llegar tarde-cantarreó y paso alado de mi y se fue hacia las escaleras

-nunca lo va admitir,pero yo se que me quiere la cara de moco-sonrió

-si,yo también lo sé.

-Mimi,¿no has pensado que será de mi?

-¿de ti?

-si..bueno en unos cuantos meses más se va Vanne y tu ya te vás y yo bueno yo me quedo...

-pero,estarás con Fran,Terry,Pam,ellas son tus amiguitas,ellas no se irán..

-pero ellas son incluso más bonitas que yo...¿que tal si a ellas las adoptán y yo tengo que esperar a cumplir 18 y para eso faltan-utilizo sus manos para contar-amm...muuuuchos años...no me quiero quedar sola..

-Ginger-me puse a su altura-tu nunca estarás sola...

Saque de mi bolso un medallon en forma de corazón y se lo puse en sus manos y las cerre en seguida del acto.

-pero..esto...es

-si,se que es..

-es lo más preciado para ti..

-y quiero que lo cuides por mi..

-pero yo no..

-Ginger-pensé en una escusa-amm..en la ciudad a la que voy es muy peligrosa y no quiero que me la robe alguien,y que mejor lugar para guardar que este,y que seas tu la que lo guarde-trate de sonar lo más convincente.

-De acuerdo..pero si prometes escribirme minimo una vez al mes.

-Trato hecho!

Nos abrazamos mientras escuche su sollozo en mi espalda...

-¿que sucede ahora?

-no quiero que me dejes...

-no...

-Señorita Mimi,que no me escuchó la primera vez?

-lo siento..

* * *

Odiaba a mi familia..¿de que servía el dinero,y la fama? si todo esto era una mierda de vida,mi vida era la peor,Mi madre era una adicta a los juegos de apuestas,mi padre era un estafador de primera o no se sí era el mi padre...aveces lo dudaba,y antes de que muriera el abuelo el unico honrrado en esta familia,dicto que mis padres tendrían que cuidar de Nathasha,una protegida del abuelo,pero ella era una cualquiera estoy seguro que hasta se me ha insinuado,y a mi pequeño hermano también,solo que el era muy ingenuo,Dios como odio a esta familia.

-YAMATO ISHIDA ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ESTO!?-dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación.

-se tocá primero antes de entrar..

-no estoy para tus tonterías Yamato.-dijo entre dientes.-¿que es esto?

-un periodico.

-te lo leeré..dice..El joven Ishida uno de los jovenes más codisiado y de las familias más prostigiosas de Tokyo,nuevamente ha sido captadó en uno de los Bares de Tokyo,y como decía nuevamente alcoholizado,y supuestamente agredio a un empleado del luga-la interrumpe al quitarle el periodico.

-AH!,pero que mentirosos,yo no lo agredí,ya ni saben que sacar...blahblah..la...blah blah..deshonrra blah,mama ¿porque no compras periodicos que no tengan basura en el contenido?

-Mira,Yamato,no solo esta en ese,sino están en todos,cuando tu padre se enteré..

-¿que?¿cuando mi padre se enteré,que?,No le tengo miedo..

-no es que le tengas miedo,es que no vez las consecuencias..

-ir a tomar en un bar esta mal,pero no estafár a gente pobre?

-piensa en el nombre de la familia,Yamato.

-a la mierda la familia,ojala no fuera mi apellido,sabes que sigo aqui por Takeru,si por mi fuera ,ya estubiera haciendome famoso!

-POR ALCOHOLICO!

-POR MUSICO,MAMA,POR MUSICO!

-OH,tía vengo en mal momento.

Y ahi viene la pirujá esa.

-No,cariño,tu nunca.

-Fijate que si vienes en un pesimo momento,golfa.

-perdon..-se fue corriendo.

-Yamato ¿que tienes en la cabeza,mira lo que has hecho?

-ponerla en su lugar a la arrastrada esa.

-pero esa "arrastrada" como tu la llamas es una mina de oro.

-mama,no sabía que traficabas golfas.

-no seas un..-se contuvo.-lo que me refiero,es que gracias a ella estamos en una poscision economica estable,si no fuera por ella,no tendrías ni para pagar tus bebidas esas!

-ya veo..

-me alegro que recapacites.

-todo es por el dinero.

-no,hijo.

-Hijo..-reí-ahora si soy tu hijo.

-siempre lo has..

-y cuando me abandonaste por irte con aquel...-me contuve

-eso es diferente..

-que es diferente,eh?

-tu no entiendes.

-te fieste cuando a papa le iba ,mal,y regresaste casualmente cuando estaba en la cima.

-no..

-y solo para tener al bastar..-sentí hormiguear mi mejilla,por la abofetada que mi madre me proporciono.

-suficiente Yamato,no sabes nada..y te compones porque te compones.

-y que haras,eh?

-lo que debí hacer desde un principio.

-y que haras,cancelarme las tarjetas,que?-dije en tono burlón.

-no,olvidate que tienes familia,tu vas a tener que ver como rascartelas solo y ver lo que es esforzarte.

-uy si que miedo.

-esta vez es encerio.

-pero,imaginate lo que dirá la prensa.. de la tan prestigiada familia Ishida Takaishi.

-por eso ya pensé querido.-sonrío victoriosa-te irás a un país donde nadie de conzoca am...¿que tal...Africa,no...Rusia,ya se!? Estados Unidos.

-¿que?

-Así como me escuchaste mi queridisimo hijo,a perdon cierto olvidate que tienes familia Yamato Ishida,hasta que te arrepientas y tengas trabajo digno,casa,esposa,e hijos,vienes,si no,lo siento mucho.

-pero,debe ser una broma,si eso ha de ser.

-No,no lo es,mañana mismo te me vás a Estados unidos,pero tranquilisate Yamato,no estarás en lujosos hoteles ni de vacaciones,ni en La Gran Manzana la que tanto anhelaste conocer,si no en lo que menos te esperas.

_**MIERDA.**_

* * *

Ya se acabo este capitulo,que les parecio,no se ni como empezar,este fic salio así de la nada,espero y les guste,porque no se que hize.


End file.
